


Like One of His Paintings

by yellow_craion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hands, Intimacy, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: Lorenzo is soft and in control. Andrew feels loved.





	Like One of His Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> be aware that author is an ace virgin with no penis experience xD

Andrew was keening into Lorenzo's shoulder, mouth parted and eyes shut. The dildo in his ass kept pulsating every few seconds, and he moved his hips back and forth, without even making a conscious decision to do so. His body was moving on its own under Lorenzo's touch and he was wound so tight he could burst.

He was naked, straddling the warlock's lap, and ruining his pants for sure, but Lorenzo didn't seem to mind. Andrew’s arms were twisted behind his back, held in place by a spell, as he buried his face in Lorenzo's neck. He was tracing sloppy wet kisses along Lorenzo's open shirt collar, desperate to come, after the warlock brought him so close to the edge again.

"You're such a good boy," Lorenzo crooned, his palm ghosting over Andrews dick. "The way you look now? I could keep you like this for hours just to look at you," he whispered into his ear, and Andrew shuddered, letting out a sound so close to a sob.

He shifted to see the expression Lorenzo was wearing, only to do a double take.

“If you could only see yourself,” Lorenzo’s eyes were roaming all over his face, with the look of affection that made Andrew look away in embarrassment more than what they were already doing. As if he were one of his treasured paintings. As if he were more.

“You're a work of art, Andrew,” the warlock traced a finger over his temple and down to his parted lips. “Shine of sweat, contorted and oh,” Lorenzo brushed a thumb under the man’s welling eyes, his expression soft. “You look almost ready to cry. To think I got you here...”

Andrew closed his eyes and leaned into Lorenzo’s palm - the one cradling his face; there was no way to move into or away from the one wrapped around the base of his dick.

"Now, though, I think you've earned your reward, don't you?"

"Please, Lorenzo," he begged. Lorenzo had told him not to come without permission and Andrew was doing his best to obey. He wanted to obey. But he was strung so tight now.

And the things Lorenzo was saying.

"Such a good boy."

A couple of tears rolled out from under his closed eyelids.

When he sent an electric wave of magic down Andrew's cock, the man shuddered and leaned back into Lorenzo’s chest, mouth gaping open in a silent cry.

"You can come."

Andrew saw stars as he came hard, his cum shooting between their bodies, and he sagged completely into Lorenzo's embrace; his whole body twitching and vibrating against him.

"I've got you, shhh," Lorenzo was holding him close with one arm, his other hand still working on Andrew's dick, though gentler now.

“Ride it out. That’s it.”

There was still more cum spilling down Lorenzo’s hand, and he kept whispering soft encouragements into Andew’s ear.

He didn’t stop until he man started to whine, the touch becoming painful on oversensitive skin.

"You did so good for me, Andrew." Lorenzo ended the spell, and set free Andrew's arms. Then lifted him up a bit, soft and pliable in his arms, to pull out the dildo.

“Shh,” he soothed when he saw him wince at the sensation, disposed of the toy with magic. With his clean hand the warlock cupped Andrew's face again and kissed the tear streaked cheeks.

"Thank you," Andrew said, with a weak but earnest smile, then took Lorenzo's hand in both of his - the one that was still wet and sticky - and gave the warlock a shy questioning look. "Should I?"

Lorenzo brushed his cheek with his free hand. "Only if you want, I can clean us up myself."

Andrew stared at the hand in front of him, pondering. He was to worn out to put any heart into it, but his curiosity got the better of him. "I just wanna try..." and he took a tentative lick up the side.

Once Lorenzo took care of the rest with his magic, and changed his wet dirty clothes into fresh silk pajama, Andrew stopped him, mid-wave. He was watching him through half lidded eyes. He'd fall asleep quickly now, so Lorenzo moved them around to lay on the bed now.

"Can I stay naked?" He looked between them, and waited for Lorenzo to say something. When all he got was a nod, he scooted closer, burying his face in Lorenzo's chest, and letting out a contented sigh when the warlock's arms wrapped around him.

It had been a good idea to ask Lorenzo, no matter how awkward it felt to start the conversation. He was grateful to have had this experience tonight.


End file.
